


About That Second Date...

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, Awkwardness, Confrontations, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Texting, Shocked Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock comes home to his flat and has a confrontation with Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson...in front of his date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Sherlock in the middle of the flat. Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson stood in the front of both men. All Sherlock wanted was to have a perfect evening with his date, John Watson (who was standing in back of Sherlock) but now is went from perfect to complete shit in a mater of hours.

“What is it with you people and why do you care what I do with my personal life?!” Sherlock asked them. John stood in the back of Sherlock and did not say a word. It was not because he did not want to help Sherlock. He was just not sure what to say and thought it would be better to keep quiet then make things worst...for the both of them.

“Because we know how _you_ are, Sherlock.” Lestrade replied.

“How am I what, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock, it's okay. Just let it go.” John said, feeling nervous. Letting go of what was going on was the last thing Sherlock wanted going to do.

“No, seriously, what is it that you think gives you the right to sneak into my flat and give this “welcome”? I am not an idiot or some demented man!” Sherlock asked, getting furious. His behavior was something that he should not do in front of John but he was angry.

“Says the psychopath.” Anderson piped up. Sherlock turned his to Anderson, glaring at him.

“I am _NOT_ a psychopath, I am a high-functioning sociopath and fuck you, Anderson!” Sherlock said to him. All 3 of their eyes widened when they heard Sherlock cuss. John noticed that when Sherlock said this to Anderson, he could see the hurt Sherlock was feeling. John walked over to Sherlock and stood next to him, looking at Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade.

“Look, I may have only met Sherlock tonight but I know you all are being way out of line. Not to mention, rude and I am pretty sure being here without probable cause is illegal. Now, I do not know what you all are talking about and, to be honest with you all, I do not _want_ to know. As far as I am concerned, Sherlock Holmes is innocent and did nothing thing wrong here. Plus, why are you all here any way? Sherlock deserves that answer and you owe him that much at the very least.” John asked.

“Apparently, you really do not know Sherlock Holmes that well.” Donovan replied.

“That's true but why are you all here any way? Wait...do you all stalk him or something?” John asked. Sherlock just felt like having a breakdown. He is not like what they and other people make him out to be and could not believe that Lestrade and his two goons would stoop this low. John saw this and decided that this was going on far long enough and was going to try to diffuse the situation as calmly as possible. Before he could say another word to them, Sherlock had an outburst.

“I WAS ON A DATE AND THAT'S ALL IT WAS. WHY IS BEING SO IMPORTANT TO YOU AND IT IS NOT LIKE I AM GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM! ” Sherlock shouted. He was not angry but he was pissed off just a bit.

“A date?!” Anderson said. Sherlock looked at Anderson once again and tears began to form.

“Oh, you all think that because I am “crazy” and/or a “freak”, that means I can not have a social life or go on a date with a man. Well, guess what? I absolutely can! So, if you excuse me, I would like to finish up my date with other people here.” Sherlock told them. Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan left the flat, without saying a word and shut the door behind them. Sherlock started to calm down and then looked at Sherlock.

“I am so sorry about this. ...I can understand if decided not to have a second date with me. I deserve that. I should not have lost my temper in front of you like that and I deeply apologize for my behavior. And about the sleeping with you thing...” Sherlock told John.

“Don't be. It's not your fault. And I understand. I am not offended in any way.” John said. Sherlock looked up at John, surprised.

“I acted like an arse in front of you, John. You should be mad at me or something. I deserve it! I am not used to this.” Sherlock said.

“But I am not feeling angry or anything like that at all. And why should I be mad at what you did? _They_ were the ones who snuck into your flat and harassed you. I felt like you reacted because you not only were angry at them for doing this but you also felt hurt, which is understandable. I would be that way as well if I was in your shoes.” John explained.

“John...” Sherlock said as John began to walk towards him.

“And about that second date...” John said as he walked then stopped in front of him.

“I would love to.” John said to him. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“You...you would?!” Sherlock exclaimed, feeling happy.

“Yes. Plus...I actually find you very attractive and think you are quite delightful, Mr. Holmes.” John told him. Sherlock was not sure if this was dream or reality at this point. He could not believe what he just heard. Well, he believes John is telling him the truth about how he feels about him but he just could not believe he was saying it. Before Sherlock could get a word or sound out of his mouth, he felt John suddenly hold Sherlock's hands in his. He felt his heart pounding inside of his chest.

“John...” Sherlock said to himself but John heard him. John moved up closer to Sherlock and suddenly kissed him without warning. Sherlock did not move or budge. He closed his eyes and savored this kiss. Every, single second of it before they finally stopped and looked into each others' eyes.

“I apologize if I startled you, Sherlock but...I couldn't help myself.” John suddenly piped up, blushing.

“You do not need to apologize, John. ..It really felt quite nice...wonderful...lovely.” Sherlock said back to him. John smiled.

“I feel the same about it as you do.” John said. Sherlock smiled back at him and now, both of them were happily blushing. John suddenly caught a glimpse of the time on Sherlock's clock that was hanging in the back of him on the wall. Sherlock could tell what John was thinking and felt a bit sad about it. Both of them let go of each others' hands.

“Would you like me to walk you home? I know you walked home with me but still....I can if you want.” Sherlock asked, really not wanting this night to end or be without John as much as he could. And John did not want it to end either but he knew that it had to...at least for tonight..

“I will be fine but thank you, Sherlock. And about that second date...whenever you have an idea and day for it, just give me a call or send me a text. Again, I had such a great time and I can not wait to see you again.” John told him. Sherlock smiled again.

“I had a great time as well and I will let you know as soon as possible about our next date.” Sherlock said. John nodded. Sherlock walked John over to the door and opened it. Before John stepped outside the flat, he looked at Sherlock and snuck in one, last kiss before officially leaving Sherlock's flat and heading home to his flat for the night. Sherlock did not close the door until he was John left the building. After he shut the door, he leaned his back against it and sighed. He was still a bit pissed about Anderson and them.

“Idiots.” Sherlock said out loud to himself. Suddenly, he began to think about John and began to feel better once again. He looked down at his hands. It still felt like John was holding them and then he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Is it weird to feel this way about him after only one date? I am not sure but to be honest...I loved it and I _love_ him. Yes, I said it. I love John Watson and I want to his. No matter what people say or try to do. I am happy and I am _NOT_ going to let them ruin it for me!” Sherlock thought to himself before letting go.

Whatever or however Sherlock was feeling about John, he just hoped that after the second date...John will still want to be with him and/or his boyfriend. But until then, he wants to take things slow. This was the first time in his life that Sherlock ever wanted to be in relationship, let alone had someone who felt the same way about him as he did about them and does not want to screw up his chances with John.

As he was got ready for bed, his cellphone vibrated and then he looked at the screen. It was a goodnight text for John. Sherlock smiled then picked up his phone and texted him back. He turned it off then got into his bed for the rest of the night.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
